Red Jealousy
by Pearlsonlytear
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire remain unfused for a short spell...


Red Jealousy

Ruby's face twisted to a scowl.  
"You know how I feel about you leaving the house alone!" She reminded. Sapphire began to giggle. Ruby was so easily worried and jealous. Pearl didn't intervene knowing better. "Everything will be fine. I'd take you with us but your gem is cracked and Steven is still away on that camping trip with Connie and her family." Sapphire explained a child-like amusement in her voice as she giggled with Pearl. "I'm not that weak... If I went I'd be fine." Ruby argued. "We cannot take that risk... I won't take that risk." Sapphire lectured. Pearl murmured and agreement quietly.  
"I don't want you leaving with just her." Ruby sighed.  
Pearl reassuring arm on Ruby's shoulder.  
"We are just checking on the Quartz shrine then coming straight back, it shouldn't take but a few minutes." Pearl reassured. Anyone could tell you that the little red gem was a utter wreak when separate from the calm blue one. Leaving the fire gem alone in the house by herself seemed a little risky to Pearl but they would be back home very quickly.  
Sapphire's reaction to Ruby's distrust of Pearl was with compassion and under toned scolding. She was embarrassed to find Ruby so jealous and spiteful but also angered Ruby still couldn't get over what had taken place over a year ago. "Amethyst should be home sometime before us..." Sapphire said leaving a single kiss on Ruby's forehead. Ruby couldn't hide the blush darkening the red of her already red skin. Being fused constantly left little room for tolerance of simple gestures. In a way being fused kept their relationship young, they had been together 4000 years but only maybe 200 years of that was as Ruby and Sapphire separate. Sapphire and Pearl stepped on the warp pad and Sapphire said a final farewell in the form of an "I love you" and the two beamed away. After watching the warp pad take her little blue love away she instantly regretted not pushing the matter of tagging along.  
The red gem climbed up to Steven's loft room and laid on the bed. As soon as she felt fully secure and alone she began to break down into Steven's pillow.  
"I'm so stupid!" Ruby said pounding at her own forehead. "Stupid.. stupid.. stupid!" She cried. She felt utterly sorry for herself given the circumstances of the situation. Garnet had once again been on a solo mission and on occasion Ruby would defuse to have time with Sapphire on the missions. Ruby was making a dumb pun with a gesture and was caught off guard by a gem monster. Sapphire was so angry... They haven't re-fused since because it could be hard on her gem. Of course literally the day prior Steven left on a 2 week trip meaning she'd be separated for 2 entire weeks. Another thing on her mind that was really upsetting her was HER Sapphire being alone with Pearl. Pearl was so despite and needy and she could see Pearl being so low as to try to make passes at the lovely ice gem. Ruby knew she herself and Garnet were more of Pearl's thing but the gem was still very desprit and alone she could see Sapphire suiting her needs just fine as well. The thought made her so enraged she could puke. It wasn't that she didn't trust her dear little love it was she didn't trust Pearl. Sapphire also believed in a very matter-of-fact way that fusion between two gems only meant something if you take it as something like they both chose to do. Ruby's greatest anxiety was to have Sapphire and Pearl come home in the form of a fusion. They both were some-what weak on there own and any excuse would do for Pearl. Mushing her face in Steven's pillow she could smell the familiar smell of the little boy whom she loved as much as Sapphire. Ruby would never admit it but the side of Garnet that is so motherly and so adored and looked up to by Steven was her. Several hours went by as Ruby waited for them to come home.  
The warp pad made it's beam noise and from it appeared a single gem. "Hey Rubz come here!" The fusion called. She was tall and slender with a brilliant ball gown made of teal silk. "Wha-" Ruby asked biting her lip in anger.  
"I'm Fluorite" The tall beauty said bowing.  
Ruby couldn't hide the angry tears steaming from her face.  
"AND I'M OUTTA HERE" Ruby screamed storming out the door. Anxiety for Ruby's cracked gem overwhelmed Sapphire and the fusion was broken.  
"Ruby please... your gem calm down!" Pearl sqwaked receiving a glare from Sapphire. "Trust me your not helping" Sapphire coldly growled. The ice-gem looked into her vision of time to find an outcome in which Ruby was okay but found little to none. If Ruby made it as far as the Big Doughnut her brash nature would get the best of her and she'd crack the gem more.  
Despite her swift arrival to Ruby's side she was too late crash landing straight on Amethyst knocking a backer's dozen of donuts from her arms. Ruby yelped as the gem's crack reached the other side and her limbs began to glitch. Sapphire sighed lifting her hot-headed stubborn lover into her arms.  
"Happy now? No you can't leave the couch until Steven comes home!" Sapphire scolded. Tears ran down Ruby's face. "Why?" Ruby muttered. "Why did you fuse with her? You must of known how angry I'd be.." Ruby asked. Sapphire frowned.. of course she knew how much that would upset her but she felt like Ruby needed to get over this petty jealousy of hers.

***************************************************************  
"Yes of course I did, I see all and I know you better than myself... there was a chance you wouldn't react so brashly- I never thought it would get you hurt... If I'd known that I would of never..." Sapphire explained regretting her actions. Ruby didn't hesitate in continuing her anger. However it didn't last long because after she was deposited on the couch Amethyst and Pearl awkwardly creeped off to there rooms and Ruby was met with a flood of kisses and eventually they led to real kissing. "STOP!" Ruby finally said getting over how much she enjoyed the physical attention of her little blue love. "Your not gonna distract me! Your not gonna act like everything is okay! Fusing with Pearl is unforgivable!" Ruby exclaimed. "Rubz..." Sapphire murmured. "No... your not getting out of this... you'll just have to wait for me to get over it!" Ruby demanded shoving the blue gem off her. Sapphire stared forward at the red gem unknowing of what to do. "Ruby I'm not leaving your side until Steven fixes your gem." Sapphire murmured indifferently. Ruby stood up slowly and hesitantly walked up the loft and relaxing into Steven's bed again. "Look Saphy, I love you but not now... I'll be just fine up here." Ruby said in a more calm tone. It was hard to deny Sapphire worry when she herself was a little worried with her body occasionally glitching from time to time.  
"When will we get this chance again?" Sapphire asked letting a single gloved finger slide up Ruby's leg.  
Ruby shivered. It was very welcoming to feel Sapphire touching her body instead of theirs. It would be so easy to fall for Sapphire's trap but Ruby refused rolling over in the bed.  
"Oh come on Ruby..." Sapphire coed. "I'm ignoring you!" Ruby whined wanting so badly to jump on the blue gem and make her squirm. "No your not..." Sapphire teased massaging Ruby's shoulders.  
Ruby let out a single noise alerting Sapphire to Ruby's weakness to the given situation. Sapphire could see the inevitability of Ruby giving in. It allowed Sapphire to become very excited, she loved the control she found over Ruby in this way. As fate would have it Ruby did give in attacking the blue gem who so deserved it. Unknowing to the two now sinfully exposed and in Steven's bed the door opened and one cheerful 13 year old walked in. "Guys I'm home!" Steven yelled. The two jumped in shock re-clothing in an instant with there gem powers. "How long were we up here?" Ruby asked blushing.  
"Ruby! Sapphire!" Steven said with stars in his eyes. Sapphire immediately took the sheets from the bed and levitating to the washing machine. "Are you early?" Ruby asked hoping they had not gotten that lost that they didn't notice the passage of time.  
"Only by two days..." Steven explained. "Why aren't you Garnet?" Steven bluntly asked. It was admittedly obvious how much Steven preferred her company to that of theirs and after the instant in Keystone she didn't blame him. Ruby opened her palm and Steven took no time in healing her.  
"We can't fuse when our gems get cracked" Garnet explained later telling a made up action packed tail of how Ruby's gem got cracked. Sapphire admittedly was embarrassed by the truth too. "I'm glad your home!" Garnet said embracing Steven. 


End file.
